Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show
Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show is a comedy cartoon series created by Iceboys12co. and Nintendo. The show involves the misadventures of Mario, ApplePeach, and their friends and going through some un-topic parts with goofy and heroic ways possible. The Show started in Janurary 1998, and it based on sereval Nintendo games and Iceboys12co. games, mostly their more known ones. The show borrows elements from cartoons like "Super Mario Bros Super Show", "Sheep in the Big City", and etc. Plot The Show focuses on the main characters of the Nintendo games(EX: Mario, Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Donkey Kong Country, and etc.) and Iceboys12co. games (EX: Princess ApplePeach, Elemental Thief, Yonic, Jimm & Karin, and etc.), and some other companies like Hudson, Namco, Konami, and Capcom in their lives in the sereval locations. Most episodes involves a tough task/problem to the characters and in the end, it's solved, and the Episodes are for fun and comedy. Some also involve villains having a evil plan(and occasionally monsters/villains of the week), and it's up to the heroes to stop him/her with humorous and unexpected results. Couple of the episodes follows though a story arc, normally one for each episodes. Episodes The episodes ran from 1998, and so on in couples of seasons. List of Episodes Bonus Episodes: There are specials and bonus and unseen episodes that only exclusived in the DVDs. List of Bonus Episodes Characters Heroes Nintendo *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Link *Zelda *Kirby *Pikachu *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *White Bomberman "Shirobon" *Black Bomberman "Kurobon" *Pit Iceboys12co. *ApplePeach *Jon *Rina *Majia *Ninja Brando *Ninja Arin *Jimm *Karin *Giga *Jake *Suila *Terllo * Villains Nintendo: *Bowser *Ganon/Ganondorf *Dr. Wily * Iceboys12co. *Dr. Killa *Sulith *Derak *K' Nori *Crazy-Mabe *Indiana Mole * Voice Actors USA *Walker Boone: Mario *Andrea Libman: July Double, Nana *Tress MacNeille: Jimm, Spy-Guy, Diz(1998-2000), Black Bomberman "Kurobon" *Tony Rosato: Luigi, Tony Kinker *Matt Hill: Michael Kinker, Jimmy *Jeannie Elias: Princess Peach *Benoit Allemane: King Harkinain, King Charling, T.Willaim *Tabitha St Germain: Wendy O. Koopa, Arin, Evilla, Princess Majia(1998-2004) *Tifanie Christun: Angelica *Scatman Crothers: The Grand Master *Charlie Adler: Pi-Risk, Jui, Terllo *Harvey Atkin: Bowser *Lou Albano: Chill Village Elder, Professor James(1998-2005) *Steve Whitmire: T.Orbit *Kevin Seal: Mr. Bad, King Dedede *Tara Strong: Evil Jabi, Kinn, Princess ApplePeach *Carlos Alazraqui: Pinn *Dolores Rogers: Diz(2001-2007) *Caety Sagoian: Diz(2007-) *Stephanie Nadolny: Jojo, Popo *Joe Romersa: A.V.D. *Tom Kenny: Tim, Firehead, Giga, Tommy Bee *Alan Oppenheimer: Kracko, K' Nori, Various *Laura Bailey: Cassandra *Ken Schatz: David *Cynthia Cranz: Palutana *BJ Ward: Karin, Queen Charling, Queen Harkinain *Michele Knotz: Jessica, Various *Brad Garrett: Balrog, Crack-Man. *Christopher Gray: MegaMan, White BomberMan "Shirobon", *Brandon O'Bray: Woko the Wolfdog *Gregg Berger: Dr. Killa, Dargon *Lalainia Lindbjerg: Jabi *Jack Evans: Bass *Kelly Sheridan: Kaina *Jonathan Potts: Link, Ninja Brando *Richard Newman: M.Bison, Ganon *Scott McNeil: Dr. Wily, Derak, Robert, Various *Ian James Corlett: Prince Jon, Jet, Billy Tom, Prince Satoshi *Levi Stubbs: DevilMan *Rachael MacFarlane: Sulith *Neil Ross: Jui, Sam, Garllem *Lex Lang: Issac *Jim Cummings: Anderson, Captain Cap, Various *Judy Strangis: The Creepers, Various *Michael Stark: Lugwig Von Koopa, Various *Brad Kesten: Jake (TBA) Japan *Toru Furuya: Mario, Kinn *Naoki Tatsuta: Luigi, Pinn *Miki Itō: Princess Peach, Princess ApplePeach, Jabi, Evilla, Evil Jabi *Masako Nozawa: Giga, Jojo, Woko the Wolfdog *Naoko Watanabe: Nana, Angelica, Princess Rina *Yoshito Yasuhara: Billy Tom, Jake *Hisao Egawa: Goi-Goi, Garllem, Sam, Firehead *Mitsuaki Madono: David, Dargon, Anderson, T.Orbit *Isshin Chiba: Issac *Teiyu Ichiryusai: Prince Jon *Koji Totani: Anubis (TBA) Merchandise Mcdonald's In 2000, McDonald's released the Happy Meal toys for the show. #Applepeach (Her face changes, showing different emotions when you press it.) #Jon (Equipped with the flashlight. If you press a button on top of it, the flashlight will release a bright light, which you can use the toy as a flashlight.) #Ninja Brando (If you press the back of the toy, his arm will move like he'll slash with a sword.) #Mario (If you push his right leg, his upper body will spin around) #Luigi (If you push the toy down, it will pounce causing the toy to jump.) #Yoshi (If you push the back of the toy, it will use it's tongue from it's mouth.) Plushies/Figures #Mario (usual clothing, fire mario, pirate outfit, cowboy outfit, astronaut) #Luigi (usual clothing, frog suit, pirate outfit, cowboy outfit, astronaut) #Peach (usual clothing, witch dress, sailor fuku, cowboy outfit, ninja outfit) #Toad (usual clothing, red toad, blue toad, green toad, yellow toad) #ApplePeach (usual clothing, princess dress, christmas dress, witch dress, bee uniform, sailor fuku) #Jon (usual clothing, prince outfit, cowboy outfit, green tonic, pirate outfit, School outfit) #Rina (usual clothing, princess dress, st. patrick dress, pirate outfit, purple tonic, sailor fuku) #Woko (usual clothing, pirate outfit, tarzan pants, puss in boots outfit, ninja outfit) #Giga (usual clothing, Inferno, Neptune, Zeus, Chaos, school outfit, cyan tonic, prince outfit) TBA VHS and DVD releases Comic Adaption/Series: There is a comic/manga series also made by Iceboys12co. known as Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Comic Series. The comic book series have published around the time the TV show was first boardcasted. The comic series show various differences between it and the show and even have adaptions of some of the episodes. Video Game Adaptations: *Nintendo and Iceboys12co. All Stars *Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Battle Rumble *Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Puzzle Challenge *Nintendo and Iceboys12co.'s ApplePeach and Dragons Trilogy (Nintendo and Iceboys12co.'s ApplePeach and Dragons video game) *Nintendo and Iceboys12co. All Stars 2 *Nintendo and Iceboys12co.'s ApplePeach and Dragons Chronicles (Nintendo and Iceboys12co.'s ApplePeach and Dragons video game) *Super Nintendo and Iceboys12co. All Stars *Super Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Puzzle Challenge *Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Battle Rumble Encore Sub-Series: *Nintendo and Iceboys12co.'s ApplePeach and Dragons *Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Fairy Tales Theaters Gallery: NIS21.png|The show's logo during the 90s. Triva *This is one of Iceboys12co.'s longest running TV series they produced. TV Tropes *The City: Yonicain City, Gaiatopia *The Kingdom: Cookieville, Mushroom Kingdom(duh!) *Artifact of Death/Artifact of Doom: The Iku Monster Ball fill this role out as Kirby accidently activated it. *Big Bad: Dr. Killa, Bowser, Derak, Ganon/Ganondorf, Sulith, K' Nori(even though he later appears as a nuiscene). **Crazy Mabe is this in the episodes he appears in. *Breaking the Fourth Wall: Many. Like, alot. There are some examples: **'ApplePeach': Well Woko, my friend, we got good news. look like Jon's gotta get a raising! **'Woko': Oh please, he's not even in this episode! **'Jon': *appears from the side* Hey guys! **'Woko':.....aaaaaannnd I lost my train of thought on that one. **- **'Pinn': Wait, I could have sworn that I have a treasure box around somewhere. **'Terllo': We don't even get to see through out the entire episode. **'Pinn': Shut it Terilo. **'Terllo': It's Terllo. How could we get the treasure box you're talking about? **'Pinn': Well Terllo, It could be nice to check with the little kids in the Audience. **- **'Kinn': I thought the writers don't have enough money to fix the fight scene. **'Link': Well, for obvious reasons I suppose. Don't tell Zelda. **'Kinn': Don't tell Zelda what? **'Link': Oh right she's not here. **- **'Jabi': Princess!! What happen to the budget to this show?! **'ApplePeach': What budget? **'Jabi': Nevermind, sorry about that. *Butt Monkey: Giga, Jojo, Diz, Terllo, Garllem, Sid, Ninja Brando, and Tommy Bee. One episode, Link appears to be one. Prince Satoshi is sometimes this. DGEN105 transforms into this at one point before he was gone for good.(for a little while at least.) K Nori and The Nasties later appears as one, as some people sometimes don't take them seriously. *Catch Phrase: Tons. from ApplePeach said "Hooray! Hooray! Amazing!" for some resolutions to some of her problem is being successful. Link have his catchphrase from the Legend of Zelda TV Series: "Well Excasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue me princess.", which some characters mocked. *Cool Sword: Issac's Kanata, which can counter some fire-based attacks. *Elemental Powers: Kirby can use a copy abitiy just like his own games. And Giga have couple of them in fact (Fire(Inferno), Water(Neptune), Ice, Wind, Thunder(Zeus), Dark(Chaos)). *Five-Bad Band: **Dr. Killa's SMCSS Squad/BIG BAD Gang: ***The Big Bad: Dr. Killa ***The Dragon: Mr. Bad, and starting on Season 6, Gillma. ***The Evil Genius: Jet ***The Brute: Crack-Man (who surprisely have brains) ***The Dark Chick: Evilla ***Team Pet: DGEN105 happens to be this, However...that didn't last very long. DGEN10VC becomes it's replacement...and it didn't last very long either. ****'Dr. Killa': Man, we can't even last like 3 or 4 weeks without our supposedly strong and trusty robotic guarddogs torning or blowing up! ***Sixth Ranger: Gillma, starting on Season 6, and Indiana Mole, starting on Season 7. **K' Nori's "The Nasties" which are the Quirky Miniboss Squad : ***The Big Bad: K' Nori ***The Dragon: Will-zard, then Wizzytimer after Will-zard's disapperance. ***The Evil Genius: Sir G3 ***The Brute: Ogre-Guy ***The Dark Chick: Dark-Bat-Girl ***Sixth Ranger : Indiana Mole seems to playing the part for "The Nasties" after making a deal with them. *Five-Man Band: Princess Apple Peach's group: **The Hero: Princess ApplePeach **The Lancer / Big Brother Mentor: Prince Jon **The Smart Wizards: Pinn, Kinn, and Kaina. **Team Pet: Woko the Wolfdog. (depsite his size, Woko might be the closest one to be The Big Guy) **The Chick / Cool Big Sis: Princess Rina **Sixth Ranger / The Sneaky Girl: Princess Majia, after "The Princess who snitched on me" **Tagalong Kid: Prince Satoshi (Some of the episodes that He recused Apple Peach in some dangers, so he's not much of The Load or Designated Victim in them, despites the fact at some of the other episodes involved of him get kidnapped or get hurted. ) *My Name Is Not Durwood/Accidental Misnaming: THAT'S TERLLO!!! and THAT'S WIZZYTIMER!!! Samus is somewhat nicknamed Sammy, and she almost not much correct them. *Adventure Duo: Issac and Jabi. Mario and Luigi, of course. Giga and Jojo sometimes. Jimm and Karin. Popo and Nana. Ninja Brando and Arin. *Puppy Love: Princesss ApplePeach and Prince Satoshi, as in canon. *With Friends Like These...: Majia, Terllo, and Diz may apply. *Clip Show : The first half of "Recaping Episode Time!". The cast spend time showing clips of couple of episodes from Season 6 and 7 until this point, with no framing story to justify why they spend most of the first chapter of the episode showing the clips. *Dances and Balls : "Prince of the dance" features this as the plot. **Daisy's unexplained desire to have one is the the background of the episode tited "The Ball of Sarasaland." Which ends up being kind of weird since that only ends up giving the bad guys of the episode the chance to sneak in and steal the titular "The Magical Ball of Sarasaland" while nobody's around except for Mario, Jake, and Link to see what's happening, and the bulk of the episode is actually about beating them up and getting it back from them. ***'Terllo': ...You're saying about this? ***'Daisy': Hey, I'm kinda new at this, okay?! *Bittersweet Ending: In one episode, Jake and Suila hugged, but Suila punched Jake while having a happy face. But luckly it's doesn't mean that she broke up with him. Another example of one episode, that Majia saves the day, but destroyed the Yeti Star Area. And of course, Majia don't seem to care and she's decided to steal the Yeti Star, get into the Warp Zone, and get away with it. Though the citizens created another Yeti Star for the Yeti Star Area as a Status Quo . *Superpowers For A Day: Jojo in "Supa Sports". *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Jojo Kashima. He sometimes don't take a fight seriously. But he can be potentinally powerful and can kick anyone's butt. And also Prince Satoshi. *Tomboy Princess : Princess Daisy, like in the Mario games she's in. *Berserk Button: ApplePeach have one, as someone keep insulting, hurting, and even threatening her or her friends or any inncoents, meaning that he/she pressed her berserk button and she want to hurt them for it. And don't even get started on Majia, or else she'll hurt you. **For Derak, one time something involving steroids, of all things. *Even Evil Has Standards: Sulith hates it when someone shoot globs into her cloths. And of course, Sulith does not torture cats, because she loves them and even have at least one as a pet. **If the episode "The Emperor Killa" is anything to go by, she's both confused and offended when Dr. Killa found an photo of her in a bikini to the point that she threaten to demands her guards to kick him out until Killa proves her otherwise. *Everything Talks: ALMOST EVERYTHING, apparently. **'Sulith': Just, why does everything TALKING TO ME?!?! *Fire, Ice, Lightning: Giga have his element powers. *Throw the Dog a Bone: Tone of moments of this **Kitt decided to befriend with Diz, starting with going out for Ice cream. *Badass Adorable: ApplePeach, Kirby, Yoshi, Woko, Jimm, Karin, etc. *Magical Native American: Chill Village Elder. *Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: Billy Tom and Robert as they're Ninja Cowboys. *Instant Awesome, Just Add Ninja: Beside from Ninja Brando appearing in the show, in some episodes, Jojo somehow dress as a Ninja to take down the JIN robots, to take down Ganon, and train up for the fighting tournament. *Screw This, I'm Outta Here: **Dr. Killa, at the end of "Dare-Jabi", as he discovers that he don't have much of a role in the episode other than to being just there to prove that K' Nori is the bad guy. *Dojikko: ApplePeach and Majia is this in one episode, though it's kinda out of character for Majia. **'Majia': Today, I will not trip where there is nothing to trip on!....*trip* Waargh! *fall down the floor* ouch... **'Jake': What is it Majia? **'Majia': great...It's must be the dress I'm wearing. **'Jake': You sure? *Betty and Veronica : ApplePeach is "Betty" and Majia is "Veronica" to Satoshi's "Archie". *Took a Level in Badass: Basically most of the character to some extent including most of the Charling family . *The Chew Toy: Sometimes Giga and Jojo fill this role. Probably Garllem and Sid. And Toad. *G.I.R.L.: Though not really, but it implied that Giga is this as he have a online name "Star-Alison" **'Terllo': I'm sure that I won't went on some guy with some girly online name like "Star-Alison" **'Giga': How's mine being girly? *Genki Girl: Applepeach, Jabi and Sulia *The Ghost: Derak mentioning that he have an cousin called Branden. Later in Season 3, Branden eventually shows up in "The Cousin of Derak", as referencing his appearence on the later Jimm & Karin games. Somepoint after that, he mention that he actually have 4 cousins as Branden is one of them. Another one of his mentioned cousins named Clogas also eventually shows up in "The Wrath of The Crazy Wizard". *Fractured Fairy Tale: The episodes based on fairy tales or other stories fill up this trope. *Giant Enemy Crab : **'Ninja Brando': I fought a giant crab! **'Arin':.....congrats? **'Mario': Fantasic, but I don't know if that had to do with anything. *Flat "What.": **'Dr. Killa': for that rate, I think I'll picture you in....A KITTEN UNDERWEAR! **'Sulith': Oh please, you don't make me do.... **'Dr. Killa': For five minutes straight. **'Sulith': *Embrassed* What?! **- **'Dr. Killa': I'll get you for this! **'Jake': Well Excasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue me Mr. Sir-McKi! **'Dr.' 'Killa': what. did. you. just say? **'Jake': Yeah, I'm insulting you now! How do you like tha- **'Dr. Killa': what. Really dude? **'Jake': What? **- **'Derak': I don’t know who this “Setona” is, but it sounds like a classy lady! **'Jimm': Actually he's extremely evil magi- **(Jimm and Karin briefly look at each other in confusion) **'Jimm and Karin':....huh? **- **'Jake': But he dropped a 100 GARDON on you! **'Terllo': Yeah man! I...what? **'Marie': Oh please, my dad work for the government. So basically I might never claimed to be a good person. **'Jake and Terllo':.......what. **'Marie': You two....really don't know what I'm talking about, did you? **'Jake and Terllo':.....*look at each other, then look at Marie*....what. **'Marie': *Aside Glance* I take that as a "no". **'Terllo': You're the one who start making stuff up though. **- **'Terllo': You'll see, you witch! My best buddies will come here to save me! **'Sulith': Oh really? Let see if they can handle their doom. **'Terllo': Well of course they will "handle their doom"! They'll come here to take you down- **'Sulith': Oh look, it's time to go shopping! **'Terllo':...W-what? *Happy Dance: ApplePeach does that mostly. Sulith did that also at one point. **'Garllem': I'll admit. It's weird seeing Sulith doing stuff like this. *Early-Installment Weirdness: **Princess Majia is like a greedy girl who keeping Giga like her slave/boyfriend in her debut episode, but when she came back, she started being friends and a Jerk Ass /Lovable Alpha Bitch as like the Princess Applepeach canon. ***'Giga': Wait a minute. You just adores me and now you're just pushing me away. What's the heck up with your personalty from your first appearance in the show? ***'Majia': Actually, I could ask myself the same question... What's up with my personalty when I first came here? *Neck Lift: One villain does this to Jojo in one episode. **'Jojo': *chocking* oww ow you're choking me! **'General Rano': That's the point, you idiot. **'Jojo': *choking* I know that Dargon did this to me once, but this is ridiculous! *Big Good: Princess Yuki *Red Shirt: If a member of the Cookieville Soldiers appears in any episode, sometimes bad things will/might happen to them. **Although it was sometimes subverted as they DO done something useful(beside cooking, cleaning, and/or giving ApplePeach some weapons), like help preventing K' Nori to rob the bank, helping Satoshi to defeat Capsh Mashing, and plioting the GIGA-ROBOTRON to fight Man-Lock. *Killed Mid-Sentence: Ultimately Man-Lock, as Jake is Genre Savvy enough to uses his Finishing Zap Blaster to kill Man-Lock, not giving him time to do anything. *Jerk Ass: Terllo, Diz and Majia...well mostly sometimes anyway, though with K' Nori and The Nasties playing this straight. *Terrible Trio: Sulith, Sid, and Garllem is presented as this a couple of numbers of time. *Kill It with Fire: Giga said exact words when he sees a Giant Zombie-Monster, and kill him with fire from his inferno form. **Taken-von-Zombie, who is one of Doom-Doom's creations, was weak to fire. *Achievements in Ignorance: Majia is able to obtain a cupcake on her machine because she erroneously believes there's a cupcake button. **'Professor James': ...Where did you get that cupcake? **'Majia': Cupcake button. **'Professor James': But I never installed that cupcake button! **'Majia': Then where did I get this cupcake...? **'Diz': * Whispering* CUUUUPPCAAAKKKEE BUTTTTOONNNN. **'Majia': Diz... *Super Mode: Couple of them like, Princess ApplePeach have this to transform into Super Applepeach. And of course against Galastix, Mario, Luigi, Toad, ApplePeach, Jon, and Rina uses the Almighty Rainbow Emeralds to transforms into Alpha Mario, Alpha Luigi, Alpha Toad, Alpha ApplePeach, Alpha Jon, and Alpha Rina. *Treacherous Advisor: Crazy-Mabe in his debut episode. *Prince Charming: Prince Satoshi is this to Princess ApplePeach, no matter how clumsy he is. **'Princess ApplePeach': Oh Satoshi, since you're very nice to me just like anyone is, you're my one and only "Prince Charming". As long as I hugging you, it make me felt that I'll never let go. *Distressed Dude: Prince Satoshi in some episodes. Link is one in one of the episode. *Keet: Prince Satoshi *Boss Subtitles: The Monsters/Villains of the Week have these. *Monster of the Week: Downplayed, some episodes have a monster or villain to fight with. Some of the monsters might be either any of the main villains' minions. *Crush! Kill! Destroy!/Kill All Humans!: In the episode "Smart Metal", Jet ate a computer chip, which somehow causes him to transform into a android (and got Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice, which his robot form is voiced BY himself.) and deciced to causes trouble on humanity (Oh, and destroys Dr. Killa's Fortress to the ground for good measure.). He got better. *Theme Music Power-Up: When whoever got a starman from Super Mario Bros., it will have the star music from that game. *Everybody Laughs Ending: Some of the episodes have these. *Obsessed With Italian Food: Mario and Luigi, though downplayed and brought to the half extent from the Mario cartoons. *We Will Meet Again: In some of the episodes like this one: **'Sulith': Fools! I'll be back again! Now if you (mocking Link's voice) Excasuuue me~ (back to normal voice), I'll...just go to exit Stage right . **'Garllem': Do you mean exit stage left, your highness? **'Sulith': YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID! SO SHUT UP! *Brother-Sister Team: Jimm and Karin, Popo and Nana, Brando and Arin *Vile Villain, Laughable Lackey: Sulith may not be as dangerous as her Elemental Thief counterpart, but she is occasionally vile and is treated as a genuine threat by the characters. Her minions, Garllem and Sid, is mostly just downplayed on the Laughable Lackey of the trope, though it's more of a case of Red Oni, Blue Oni with them, Garllem being Sulith's right-handed man and most compentent of the duo and Sid mostly being Garllem's sidekick/lackey and fear Sulith's wrath(heck, also sided with Diz in few of his own solo adventures). *Vitriolic Best Buds: Princess ApplePeach and Princess Majia is basically this. As Majia keeps making fun of ApplePeach, they're still best friends at heart. **'Majia': Well ApplePeach, sometimes there's a good measure of how good our friendship are as it is how much as one can insult anothers without them taking offense. **'ApplePeach': Well Majia, despite of that, you're one of my favorite friend, well kinda make sense. *Wondertwin Powers: JImm and Karin has those. They need to do a Patty-cake dance which either giving them some powerups from their pockets or something, or have some smart trick or remark that work the plan and make it more easily. *Interactive Narrator/Narrator: Most episodes have narrators, and some episodes have one of the character do the narrator role for some reasons. **'Giga': Wha? ApplePeach? What are you doing here? I can't see you! **'ApplePeach': Well, that's because the narrator told me so. He told me to narratored this story. **'Giga': You mean retelling the sto... nevermind. *Accidental Marriage: Averted, as Derak almost ended up on this. Though this is just mostly an Themma attempt to hook up with him. **'Derak': Let celebrate this victory that might be in a short while by drinking your hot-deed lemonade. *pick up a hot-deed lemonade* **'Themma': Sure. Though if you drink my lemonade, we're getting married! **(beat) **'Derak':...I lost interest. *Throw the hot-deed lemonade out the window* *Cheerful Children: ApplePeach. *Plot Hole: There's alot of them, that we're unable to count them all. *Unholy Matrimony: Sulith with Derak, sometimes. *Super-Deformed: The shows have much of those. **Jimm and Karin have this as one of their poses **Derak have couple of this **Jojo have a much of this, like if he uses or receives a " Megaton Punch" **Even Sulith, like one of them if she's really, really scared.....and Derak, and Garllem. *If It Tastes Bad, It Must Be Good for You: "Yeah but, how come most things I don't like is good for me, and most thing I do isn't?! I'M CONFUSED!" *Incredibly Lame Pun: Few. **'Dr. Killa': *sigh* just why is some of my machines got to have incredibly bad puns. *Earth Mother: Princess Yuki as she's the daughter of the Earth Mother. *Girls Love Stuffed Animals: Princess ApplePeach. *Power Copy: Kirby and MegaMan, as usual from their own series. Jojo have some special moves from the fighters from his own series. *Well, Excuse Me, Princess!: Link's catchphrase, at least during the earlier seasons, which making it a Mad Libs Catch Phrase and got mocked by few characters for have cheesy it is as a Take That! to The Legend of Zelda cartoon. *Ma'am Shock: Majia have this reaction when she's called "miss ma'am". **'Terllo': Well, excuse me, miss ma'am! I'm trying to help the team here! **(beat) **'Majia': what? **'Terllo': What? What wrong with that? **'Majia': You know that I'm too young to be called 'miss ma'am', right?! **'Terllo': Yeeeeeaaaa- who cares. You're like older than ApplePeach. **'Majia': What the heck, Terllo. *Hey, It's That Voice!: The Show have much of known voice actors like Lou Albano, BJ Ward, Jonathan Potts, Lex Lang, and even Jim Cummings. *Spoiled Brat: Wendy Koopa, Princess Majia, Diz, and Evilla, most of the time for the latter. *Massive Multiplayer Crossover: Basically it's a comedy-action-adventure show with Nintendo and Iceboys12co. characters having adventures with each other, with few Mega Man and Bomberman characters showing up. *Throwing Your Sword Always Works: Satoshi's method to defeat Knight Ceaser and the Crystal Mixs monster. **'Link': Satoshi?! You're gonna throw out your own sword?! **'Satoshi': This is the part of my bravery! That's the risk that I gonna take! *Empathic Weapon: Satoshi's sword have a abiltiy to talk, but not mentioned again until one episode of Season 7. **'Satoshi': My sword may be kinda weak, but it can talk! **'Bowser': Oh come on, how could a sword can ta- **'Sword': Hello! **'Bowser': WHAT?! IT ACTUALLY TALK?! LET GET OUT OF HERE!! *Badbutt: Terllo(at least for Jake's and Jojo's tastes) **'Terllo': oh Yeah! I'm BAD! *Gilligan Cut: Couple, kinda like a running gag. **'ApplePeach': I think you need to use Rina's pink dress. **'Sulith': Aw no! You're NOT going to dress me up with this outfit! **'ApplePeach': Aww, but It make you cute little princess! **'Sulith': I am an adult, you moron! **'Peach': We know that, but It was necessary to distract the dragon! **'Sulith': NO IT'S NOT! **'Diz': Just admit it, Sulith. **'Sulith': NO! I'm NOT dressing as a fairy tale princess of sorts and nothing you weridos can do about it! **'Peach': But Su- **'Sulith': I SAID THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO MAKE **(Cut to a scene where Sulith dress as a princess) **'Sulith': *sigh* I can't believe I'm doing this... **- **'Sulith': Oh for the love of Gaia-Topia NO! I'm not letting you slide this time, princess! **'ApplePeach': Awwww, but you looks so cute with that dress! **'Sulith': That's besides the point! I let you idiots dress me up like a princess, but I'm not going into tower and acting like one like you, you little brat. You're REALLY starting to get me angry. **'ApplePeach': Can you do it for a snoopy snack? **'Sulith': I'm not a dog! And I'm a cat person! **'ApplePeach': Oh, yeah right. But pleeeease? **'Sulith': I'm officially getting angry. I don't have time for this! **'ApplePeach': Pretty Pleeease? **'Sulith': I'm officially angry, ApplePeach! **'ApplePeach': Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? **'Sulith': FOR GOODNESS SAKE! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY OFFICIALLY STARTING TO TICK ME- **(Cut to a scene where Sulith in a tower) **'Sulith': *disappointed sigh* why me... **- **'Dr. Killa': Mwhahahaha!!! With Robot Jet conquering Cookieville, Nothing can stop me now! Not even Princess ApplePeach! **(10 "unnecessary" minutes later) **(Cut to a scene where Dr. Killa's Fortress is halfway destroyed) **'Dr. Killa': ....oh boy...I don't think he should've done that. **'Mr. Bad': Yeah. **'Evilla': Make sense. **- **'Jimm': I think we're gonna do this! No robots can stop us from being awesome! **(Cut to a scene where Jimm and Karin got beaten up by Fu-tron with Black Bomberman standing disappointed.) **'Jimm and Karin': ouch... **'Black Bomberman': Wow you guys are a bunch of idiots ... **'MegaMan': Why aren't you even hear? **'Jimm': Mega Man, a little help? **- **'Kaina': We got to get these huge mountains somehow. All we need is some planes. **'Jojo': Planes? **'Diz': Planes? **'Kitt': Planes? What're you gonna do? Make me pilot one of them? **(cut to a scene where Kit piloting the planes, while don't know how to pilot it.) **'Kitt': AHHHHHHHH!!!! **'Diz': I think Kitt is having trouble. **'Kaina': Nah, she'll get over it. *I Fell for Hours: In one episode, Jimm, Karin, Popo, and Nana fall down a bottomless pit trap created by the dark ice dragon, they litterly fell for hours, until they grow bored of it and asks the animators to bring them back to the dark ice dragon's throneroom, much to the dragon's confusion. **'Popo': Okay, We're litterly falling for hours. **'Jimm': Sure was... *Split-Screen Phone Call: Couple of them *Storybook Episode: The Fairy tales episodes. *Superhero Episode: "Supa-Sport" *What Could Have Been: A couple of examples, apparently. **In the 100th episode, which supposed to be the final episode of the entire show, would ended with Yuki give her title to Princess ApplePeach as the Earth's Guardian to guard the earth and rid it of evil after defeating Galastix, and with ApplePeach decide to let her keep the title as the world needs her, but the show continued after it was a hit. **Terllo could be a minor villain for the few episodes of Season 2 before officially joining with the good guys, but it's scrapped and turn him into one of the main characters, as he have a troublesome but friendly rival relationship with Jake almost as he was in the "Interdale" series. **There was a cutted fairy tales episode that is a parody adapation of The Hunchback of Notredame, and was scrapped and pushed into exculsive dvds because according to the Words of God that the original book was "kinda deemed a bit too dark-ish to show on air for kids." and was trying to make it softer and lighter while trying to be faithful to the book. *The Klutz: Jojo Kashima, and maybe Jimm and Karin. *Love Redeems: The only way to stop the monster from "The Blazing Monster!" *Space Episode: Few. *Made a Slave: Dexok wanted to do this to the heroines in "A Princess Sleep-over" apparently, just before he's bring a Heel Face Turn. *This Looks Like a Job for Aquaman: One of Jake's weapons is a weak water gun, which as a spoiler: weaken the Fire-Kins by shooting it in his eye. **'Sulith': *facepalm* That's...just...dumb. *I'm Going To Disney World: Used by both ApplePeach and Satoshi at the end of one episode. *The Bus Came Back: Princess Majia in the episode "The Princess who snitched on me". And K' Nori returns in "Oh the BOMBERmanity", just for him being a recurring villain for a couple of episodes. And the others. *Wake Up, Go to School, Save the World: Jabi said exact sentence in one episode as a excuse why she couldn't help the heroes out until later on. **'Jabi': But first, I'll have to go to school, and then go save the world! So see you around. **'Bomberman': Well, bye. *Evil Counterpart: Evil ApplePeach / Anti-ApplePeach. Calatith is this to Sulith, despites the fact that they're both evil (Calatith is more evil and insane than Sulith). *All Just a Dream: "The Dark Ghost Nightmare" (probably as the title suggests). Some parts of some episodes is kinda like this. *Who Names Their Kid 'K' Nori"?: Oh boy K' Nori... it even borthers Terllo and Majia. *Villain Protagonist: Derak in the episode "Ghosty Sorcery to Nuins", and Sulith in one episode where she have to get rid of her insane counterpart from conquer her place and save her niece. *Raise Her Right This Time: In the ending of "Dixie the Pixie", it happen to Dixie Pixie when the heroes make her into accidently shoot herself with her never-used baby ray. The heroines, despite Diz's questioning on the trope tened to do this because she is adorable. **'Rina': Well she can start over. We can take her home, **'Diz': Wha--? why-- **'Jabi': We can bring her up properly, and take her in a different way, **'Peach': We can dress her up in pretty dresses, **'Diz': *Look even more confused* What cause this? **'Daisy': We can teach her how to play sports... She could be all right! **'Diz': Or she could be worse. Don't you see what trouble she cause? And come on! She's a pixie! **'Jabi': Let say maybe this time we can teach her to not be evil. *Non Fatal Explosion: Couple of them. *Royal Brat: Princess Majia *Brick Joke: Couple of them. *He's Got a Weapon!: **'Giga': He's got a SPOON!! **'Woko': He's got a SPOON! **'Dr. Killa': *Holding a spoon* That's right you fools! I've got this spoon- **'Jojo': Are you kidding? Since we're in the kitchen...WE ALL GOT SPOONS! **'Giga, Jojo, Woko': YAY!!! ! *grab a spoons.* **'Dr. Killa': *disappointed sigh* I knew that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard... **'K'': I heard that. *Yeah Shot: At the end of episode 100, and at the end of Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show The Movie. *Friend to All Living Things: Princess ApplePeach, and Princess Peach *Cats Have Nine Lives: Sulith survived the explosion and finds her goons that she mentions that she also have nine lives before she reveals she uses the teleportion spell. **'Garllem': Wow!! Mistress?! How did you survived?! Nobody died from the explosion, because Nobody ever die in the kids cartoon! **'Sulith': I think you forgot one thing, like cats...I HAVE NINE LIVES! **'Sid': huh? what now? **'Sulith': Actually, I have magic to teleport here. I just making that up, except the "cats have nine lives" thing. **'Sid': ok... *Frying Pan of Doom: One of ApplePeach's weapons of choice. *Stock Footage: In some occasions, they have using stock footage for pretty much some of the episodes. **'Diz': Okay are we really doing it again? On a same footage of us doing it?! I'm getting a feeling that we are either somehow stuck in a timeloop or someone just copying up the animations to save money... **'Terllo': At least it can keeping our budget down. *Big Ball of Violence: For a few fight scenes. *Everything's Better with Princesses *Parrot Expo-what?: **'Jabi': That guy? That was Crazy-Mabe joining up with Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man! **'ApplePeach': You found Crazy-Mabe joining up with....Dood-doody what now? **'Jabi': That guy is Doom-Doom The Voo- **'ApplePeach': Doom-what The voo-who? **'Jabi': It's Doom-Doom, THE, Voodoo man. **'ApplePeach': Who-who the what man? **'Jabi': Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man, you hear-! **'ApplePeach': Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man? **'Jabi': Oh, NOW you're saying it right. **'ApplePeach': hehe....sorry? **'Jabi': *calm down* No it's fine. *I'm a Doctor, Not a Placeholder: **'K' Nori': There will be no hope for you now, Ms. Panty Face! **'Jimm': uh, Apple? Can you do anything with this wrenchy-thing? **'ApplePeach': Dang it, Jimm! I'm the princess, not a fighting construction worker! *Sudden Humility: **'Princess Majia': Alright, Mr. Nori-what do ya call it! Now time to get your butt handled! **'K'': Hahaha! You're joking! You're a princess, and you're fighting me with a princess dress on?! I know you're look so damn silly and too weak! **'Princess Majia': That's.... Now I know what to be like Diz....(starts crying and screaming) THANK ALOT JERK! YOU ALMOST MAKE ME FELT MISERABLE AS I ALREADY AM! **'Diz': Do I HAVE to be a "Butt Monkey"? *Heel Face Turn: Princess Majia have a change of heart, as she realized that love and friendship is important after helping the heroes defeat K Nori. Buuuut, she's still being a tricky princess. Dexok have this to stop being a lustful monster, thanks to Princess Yuki. Kitt is this as well. In fact, few monsters/villains went into this in some forms of way. *Spoiled Sweet / Lovable Alpha Bitch: Princess Majia *Recycled IN SPACE!: Kinda. Some episodes have this trope in different worlds/lands/etc. and/or a different scenario, and some episodes have that literrly. *Nosebleed: Garllem kinda does this when he sees Sulith in a purple bikini in one episode, though the blood is never shown. **'Sid': Oh, I hated to break it to you, but that mistress is in her half-clothed this whole time. **'Garllem': *Cover his apparently bleeding nose* I NOTICE!! **'Sid': Well you bring it upon yourself. perv. **'Garllem': *Still Cover his apparently bleeding nose* What did you say?! *Friendly Rivalry: Sid to Diz (despite the fact that Sid is one of Sulith's lackeys and Diz is sort of a anti-hero). Princess Majia to Princess ApplePeach (after ApplePeach showing Majia the errors of her ways and the meaning the love and friendship after beating K' Nori.) *A Day in the Limelight *Getting Crap Past the Radar: Couple likes: **ApplePeach in a one-piece swimsuit. **Sulith in a purple bikini. Well honesty, any females in a bikini. **Diz somehow falls down the floor and look under Majia before she kick him. *G-Rated Drug: The Devil Posion, which can put ApplePeach unconscious and sent her "sub-conscious" into a nightmare-ish dreamworld. **'Crazy-Mabe': My "Devil Posion" will knock her out for weeks, or even months! BECAUSES IT WAS ONE HECK OF A DRUG!!! *Those Two Bad Guys: Garllem and Sid for Sulith *Comedy as a Weapon *The Rival: K Nori to Terllo. *Naïve Everygirl: Princess ApplePeach *Tempting Fate: Couple at least.: **'Terllo': Well that biker moron stole my batteries for my new machine, and using it for his destroying robot. And I'm ran out of gas. *sign* at least things can't get any worse besides the fact that K' is ahead of me. **(K Nori using a destroying robot aimming at Terllo and shoot a bunch of missle at him) **'Terllo': By judging the way this was going...This Is Gonna Suck... **'Link': You know, you really shouldn't have said that. **- **'Sulith': They....they defeated the Monster's heart?! Well at least he's not dead. **(But the monster just exploded and ultimately died anyway.) **'Sulith(Thought)': Oooooh nooo.... **- **'Diz': Well all I can do is take the jewel thingy and just find the way out of here. At least I'm not actually going to get caug- **(The Temple explode) **'Diz': NOOO I DON'T EVEN GET TO FINISH MY SENTENCE!!!!- *When the Clock Strikes Twelve: In one episode, K Nori challenges the heroes that when the clock strikes twelve the Yonicain City will be destroyed. But they've did right before it's rings, and K Nori didn't even get to destroys the city due to the robot is turned off by Jake with a remote. *Groin Attack: Princess ApplePeach does this to K Nori in one episode **'Princess ApplePeach': Ha to yourself, you jerk! *Cooldown Hug: ApplePeach mostly does this when Jon/Woko/Rina/Satoshi/Giga/Jimm/Karin/Diz/Kaina/Majia/etc. was strict. And it works like a charm. **Oh, It even worked on the monster in one episode that can purified him and a apparent kiss on a cheek. ***'Majia': Wha...?! How the blaze did that calm him down?! I can't believe we've searching for the weakness for nothing! ***'ApplePeach': Oh come on, Majia. The poor thing needs some love, that's all. ***'Majia': I guess...? *Canon Foreigner: There's a couple of them, K' Nori for example. *Big Eater: Few of the characters have this trait. Kirby, Princess ApplePeach, Yoshi, Woko, being obvious examples of this. *'*Dr. Killa': I'm surprised we didn't do an episode about someone's ridiculous eating habits yet! *Cheaters Never Prosper: Terllo don't cheat all the time, but K Nori does. And of course Terllo tell him this, through K' still cheating, or at least attempt to. This is probably is one of the reasons why Terllo and K' Nori are enemies and rivals at this point. *Grand Finale: Episode 100 is originally this, but it was still continued on. *The Movie: Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show The Movie. *Random Events Plot : Plenty of the episodes ended up following this to the point that it's lampshaded a bunch of times. **Example of this lampshading is in "Crisis, Aggression, and Nonsense...and Diz", after the whole episode of random events happening and after dealing with Diz's transforming monster teacher, they concludes that it's just stuff happened that started from said teacher getting angry with Diz. ***'ApplePeach': Perhaps we didn't really learn anything in this story... ***'Diz': Exactly! It's just a bunch of stuff that happened during the whole thing! ***'Mario': To be fair, we probably wouldn't have like 10 or so minutes of adventure otherwise. *Morality Pet: Garllem and Sid, despite being "idiots", is this to Sulith. Also since Sulith like cats, she treats her pet cats(and her pet dragon) alot better than anyone else. **'Sulith': Stay away from my kittens! *Un-Canceled: The entire series still continued after Episode 100 as after the credits said. *Series Fauxnale: ApplePeach telling the viewers that the show will still live on after Episode 100 and thanks the viewers for supporting Nintendo and Iceboys12co. for this show and their games. And then the show lasts for many many seasons and so on. *Good All Along: Terllo in "A Max Off". *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Princess Majia is this after "The Princess who snitched on me". *The Proud Elite: Princess Majia and Diz is this. *Deadpan Snarker: Princess Majia *Sassy White Princess : Princess Majia is sometimes this(even though rarely.) **'Princess Majia': Can a miss sista like me could get some respect? *Leaning on the Fourth Wall *Valley Girl: Princess Majia is sometimes this. Kaina is sometimes this as well. *Care Bear Stare: Princess ApplePeach have this and use it for defeat couple of monsters. Princess ApplePeach uses this to cheer up people, and even make people unpossessed. But It was need to be charged after she uses it. **'Applepeach': Tastes the rainbow, ya meanies! *One-Winged Angel: Galastix transforms into The "Super Galastix" when he uses and mixing his last remaining power and the remaining Hatred Criminals into himself (which in the game he in, he's just using his last power to transform due to the fact that the heroes destroys the monster-machine thing that created the hatred criminals along the criminals from it). *Final Boss, New Dimension: The heroes need to fight Galastix in the dimension transformed by Galastix that which appears to be the "bizarre place between space and time". *My Friends and Zoidberg: With Diz as "Zoidberg" for some reason. *Mineral MacGuffin/Green Rocks : The Almighty Rainbow Emeralds, which can be powered by believe in theirselves to transforms into a superhuman robot-armored like figures. And also notices that the Almighty Rainbow Emeralds is kinda bit of a "expy" to Sonic The Hedgehog 's Chaos Emeralds. *Attack Its Weak Point: Dr. Killa's have them to some of his robots with some episodes lampshading it. **'Dr. Killa': What?!?! Guards!! Don't let them get near the red glowing weak point!! **'Bowser': What?!?! Why does it even have an weak point there?! **'Dr. Killa': Well, I could at least put a cover on it. darn you balanced robotic technology and hindsight... *Adventures In Comaland: In "The Dark Ghost Nightmare", Giga got hitted and knock downed by Diz's golfball during his time on dodgeball. While he's in a coma afterward, he went into a dreamworld which happens to be a ghost village. In "Unexpected Shock", ApplePeach went in a coma(and got infected apparently) and went into a strange dreamworld too, after she got tricked with the Mysterious Masked Wizard/Crazy-Mabe's "Devil Posion". *Kung-Fu Kid: Jojo Kashima, though that some of the martial art moves he uses are goofy as he is. *Child Mage: Pinn, Kinn, and Kaina. *Long Runner: With currently 8 seasons to boot! *Little Miss Badass: ApplePeach, Arin, and others. *Ninja Brat: Arin *Kid Samurai: Jojo somehow appears to be this as well, but he mostly uses martial arts. *Yandere : Evil ApplePeach/Anti-ApplePeach is trying to kidnaps Satoshi from ApplePeach, and/or cockblock her from having a relationship with him. *Depraved Bisexual: Evil ApplePeach/Anti-ApplePeach is implied to be this. In a kid show of all things. *Anti-Hero: Diz and Majia. *Death from Above: Jimm uses a giant bomb to blow up things above him. Diz uses a atomic bomb at the K Nori's Giant Robot, which somehow doesn't even blow up anyone except the robot in the progress. **'Diz': KISSES FROM THE SKY, PICKLELING!!! *Healing Hammer: Diz uses a Hammer presumably accidentally on Princess Majia that somewhat heals her for some reason. **'Diz': HAMMER! *Hit Majia upside her head* **'Jake': Hey! Watch it guys! **'Majia': .....I feel better. **'Jake': wait what? *Wham Line: Few times. Lampshaded in one episode. **'Terllo': If I have something to say that can alter the part of the story of an episode, it will be..."That girl is my nience." *What The Hell, Hero?: A running gag when Diz do things destrutive of his own hands or screws up on of the gang's attempts due to his ignorance, and some heroes not approve of it. *Goldfish Poop Gang: K' Nori and "The Nasties". *Only Sane Man: Few numbers of the cast in most cases. *Affably Evil: Sulith is this in the show as she cares for cats. However, she is still evil like she is in the games she's in. *Harmless Villain: The Nasties is this half of the time, they're or at least K' Nori occasionally just acts like incompetent Jerkasses at most. *The Only One Allowed to Defeat You: **'Majia': Hey Numbskulls! Nobody, and I mean, NOBODY will get my princess winged-woman but me! **'ApplePeach': Wait, Majia, why didn't you said that before? **'Majia': That....I have no idea, actually. *No Antagonist: Some episodes happens to have no actual villains or have a character meant to be a villain, but not exactly. *Violently Protective Girlfriend: If you harm/kidnaps Prince Satoshi in front of ApplePeach, you're gonna get it! **'ApplePeach': Nobody will mess with my Satoshi and get away with it! *Surrounded by Idiots : Princess Majia with some male heroes(Escpecially Diz), especially in some episodes. At least she annonces that doesn't mean that she hates boys, which basically means that she could bring them some sense Category:TV Shows Category:Iceboys12co. Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Category:TV Shows Based on Video Games Category:Princess ApplePeach Category:Comedy TV Shows Category:Princess Applepeach series Category:1998 Category:Cartoons Category:Anime Category:Anime TV Shows Category:Iceboys12co. Animation Studios